undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason
'Do Not Edit without user's Permission ' Jason (Akamaru) Jason is a human,angel,demon,etc. he lives with his brother Jaylen and has two best friends Kay and Tobi. he loves going outside and hanging with his friends. Jason is sadly an orphan though.Jason has no DT but he possesses Confidence and his soul is blue. Backstory (Jaylen) 18,000 years ago,There was jaylen and jason's parents Jay'len and Son''e''. After they were married Jaylen was born. However 1 month after Jaylen was born Jay'len and Sone died,And infant Jaylen was orphaned. Backstory (Jason) 5,000 years later,Jaylen went back to his birthplace but that time something happened. Unbeknownst to Jaylen that by the time Jay'len and Son''e'' died Son''e'' was still pregnant. Jaylen saw something in the distance it was a golden bubble. It came towards Jaylen and when the bubble vanished Jaylen looked at it and it was a baby wrapped in a golden cloth. The spirit of Their parents came to Jaylen and told him that the baby was his younger brother. after they told him that they vanished back into the heavens after of which Jaylen swore to protect Jason at all costs. Together Jaylen and Jason Grew up together from then to present day. Then Jason got into the Undertale Multiverse. Personality Jason's personality is the type that is easy to get along with. He is friendly,polite,respective,understanding,thoughtful and others. Appearance He has short white hair,a blue scarf, a shirt that has different pictures depending on what he feels like wearing,But he mainly wears one with the picture of a moon and a dragon. He wears black pants and shoes that are made of silk,and comfy material on the inside and molten gold on the outside.Sometimes jason is seen wearing a blue jacket. He also has a demonic arm for a right arm and an angelic arm for a left arm. He has a blue colored right eye and a red colored left eye. Power/Abilities Devil Buster:Jason's demonic arm (which he calls Nero) to utilize devil bringer within him to grab or attack. Angel Buster:His Angelic arm(Which he calls Tero) which can shapeshift into weapons and other objects and other arms can grow off of it and has other abilities. Regeneration:Jason can regenerate damage that he has been hit with but he cannot regenerate entire limbs except for his left arm. Elemental Manipulation:He can control any element he wants at any time he wants. Teleportation:Jason can teleport to any place he wants. Stockpile Power:He can stockpile power into some of his attacks,sometimes he stockpiles so much power into his strikes they can create explosions. Herobrine state:With it Jason's eyes glow pure white and his attack,defense,durability,speed,and other stats take a dramatic increase Devil arm:Jason can transform his right arm into a more powerful version of itself God arm:exact same thing as devil arm except he transforms his left arm. Tero Awakened:Jason can awaken tero his left arm and can manifest it into a spirit of an angelic creature Nero Awakened:Same as Tero except it manifests into a spirit of a demonic creature God arm Awakened:Jason awakens God Tero and manifests into a god creature that spawns out the ground Devil arm Awakened:This time he awakens Devil Nero and manifests into a devilish creature from the ground Demon enhanced:They are separated into three eye colors red,mahogany,and dark red he can use some of his demonic powers angel enhanced:these are also separated into three eye colors blue,light blue,and sky blue he can use some of his angelic power. Multiverse Travel:Jason Knows a being who can help him travel through AU's and universes Flight:Jason can levitate or fly long distances whenever he wants Clones:Jason can create clones of himself with identical traits Enhanced Attributes:Jason has superhuman Strength,speed,durability,endurance,stamina,and has more HP than a typical LV 1 human despite never committing genocide. Stand:Jason has a stand a manifestation of his soul into a spiritual entity it's name is Yamato LV Increase:If Jason concentrates his soul hard enough he can increase his LV (No Genocide Required :) ) Reset and save:despite having no DT for some reason he still has the ability to reset and save Electrical aura:Jason can increase his power by creating an power aura surrounded by lightning bolts. How much power Jason is using depends on how big the aura is,how many lightning bolts there are,and the color of the aura and the bolts. With blue being the weakest and white being the strongest. Elemental Immunity:Jason is immune to any elemental attack,which include:Fire,Ice,Water,Electricity,Space,Time,Void,Illusions,Slime,Darkness,Light,Chaos,Wind,and Sound.Just to name a few. =More Coming Soon= Stats LV (Pacifist):1 LV (Vs Evildoers):14 LV (Vs Genociders):30 LV (Vs Absolute Evil):100 HP (Pacifist):90 HP (Vs Evildoers):120 HP (Vs Genociders):500 HP (Vs Absolute Evil):35,000 AT (Pacifist):none AT (Vs Evildoers)45(max 70) AT (Vs Genociders):550(Max 800) AT (Vs Absolute Evil):2,265-3,675(Max 4,400) DF (Pacifist):80 DF (Vs Evildoers):160 DF (Genociders):650 DF (Vs Absolute Evil):2,340 Stand Abilities: Restoration:He can fix objects and can heal people he can even do this when his stand is not present. Rapid Punches:Yamato can rapidly punch his opponent with a lot of power Mode of attacks:Jason can choose three types of his stands punches Red,blue,and Purple Jason mostly uses purple since it is the most versatile Red Stand Attacks:Yamato's punches with red aura around his hands these attacks are slower but stronger Blue Stand Attacks:Yamato's fists in a blue aura its attacks are weaker but much faster Purple Stand Attack:Yamato's fists in a purple aura its attacks are stronger and faster than in normal punching style Yamato's Katana:Jason's stand wields a katana which can slice ate the speed of sound Time Stop:Yamato can stop time for a maximum of 20 Minutes at a time =More Coming Soon= Weapons Caliburn:Caliburn is Jason's angelic sword Detriment:Jason's Demonic sword Excaliburn:The evolved version of Caliburn Sin:Evolved version of Detriment Rebellion:This sword is formed when he combines Caliburn and Detriment Rebellion MK II:Combination of Excaliburn and Sin Envy and Ivory:Jason's guns that has the added capability of every gun type known to man they look like pistols that are purple Six Dragon Katanas:katanas with dragon etchings on the sides Katana of The Six Dragons:Jason combines all six of his dragon katanas Demonic dagger:There is a dagger embedded in his right hand and he can unsheath it at will Confidence Katana:Jason can manifest the power of his soul trait into a katana Transformations Angel form :In this state he absorbs the energy of his angelic creature and transforms into this angelic form on this state every part of his clothes and eye color has turned white but half his shirt is blue and Jason has a halo above his head. Jason has a much more kind personality in this form. He has two weapons a staff that can turn into a spear and a fencing sword. he uses a cross and a ot for magic attacks. Jason can also resurrect people as long as they still have a piece of their being left. Demon form:Jason absorbs his demonic creature and turns into his demon form his clothes,hair,and eye color turned dark purple half his shirt is still blue but he has a demons tail. he has a much edgier personality in this form. Jason has two weapons a scythe and a sword. he can us incantations (an upside down cross and a pentagram) to use magic attacks. He can summon chains and chained sickles to attack his opponents. Jason can also take the soul of sinned souls God Form:He absorbed the energy of his god arm and turned into god Jason half of his shirt is still blue but the rest of his clothes,hair,and eye color turned gold and jason wears a wreath on his head. He has two new weapons a magic sphere in a wand and a sword named Purity. he still uses a cross and an ot for magical attack. Jason can now summon a legion of angels to fight by his side. He can also give part of his power to other people. Devil Form:He absorbed the energy of his devil arm and transformed into Devil Jason His clothes,hair and eye color had turned black and he has devil horns. Jason now uses a trident and a sword named Hatred.He still uses the attacks of his demon form and like his god form instead of angels he can summon a legion of demons to command. =More Coming Soon= Relationships Oc's: TG:good friend and relates to him a lot Undertale: Frisk:helped them in adventure and one of Jason's many friend one of the best Chara:Jason resurrected chara and is now friends with them Flowey/Asriel:Jason resurrected asriel and is Jason's friends Toriel:Jason is good friends with her and enjoys her company and she's thankful to Jason for resurrecting asriel and chara Napstablook:good friends and sometimes comes up with songs and listen to music with Jason Sans:really good friends sometimes comes up with puns with Sans Papyrus:friend and Jason actually helps him cook spaghetti Undyne:friends and trains with her sometimes and watches anime with her and alphys Monster Kid (Kit):good friends and sometimes plays with monster kid Alphys:good friends and sometimes watches anime with her and undyne Metatton:good friends and sometimes helps him with tv and marketing Muffet:good friends sometimes gives him and frisk a spider doughnut on the house Asgore:good friends also thankful to Jason for resurrecting chara and asriel W.D Gaster:Jason has seen him before even without the grey door and became good friends with him had actually brought him back to existence Weaknesses Jason's Attitude:Jason is a Pacifist he does not fight unless he is forced to. Insanity:Sometimes a certain someone tends to get loose inside of Jason's being which causes him to have mood swings. Creepy Environments:Jason is afraid of creepy environments,but he is learning to concur this fear because of some the AU's he's been in Freezes:Sometimes when Jason gets scared he freezes in place and kind of becomes paralyzed in fear =More Coming Soon= Trivia/Facts * Jason's left arm is made of Complete Angelic magic * If you ask how old Jason is he'll say he's 14 but he's actually 13,000 years old. * 13,014 to be exact * Jason's brother Jaylen is 18,000 years old * Jason has quite the family heritage * Jason gets a little depressed when he tells his backstory * Jason is also part Dragon * Jason is friends with gods of countless mythologies * Jason has survived things normal human could never have * Jason has survived Being sucked into a black hole,Fire that was 2 Million degrees celsius,Extreme reality warping across the multiverse,and 4 supernovas going off at the same time. * Akamaru Is Jason's Last name * Jason's middle name is dantez * Jason can speak every language fluently including ancient dialects/languages,alien languages,and even WingDing. * Jason's Intention is for peace and prosperity across the undertale multiverse. * Jason does not possess DT but his soul is also blue like integrity but his soul trait means Confidence * Jason has actually died on more than one occasion but has always been resurrected by his parents * Jason's parents comes down from heaven to visit Jason every now and then * Jason doesn't really like the words "Normal childhood" since he had anything but that * Jason likes playing basketball * Jason has seen every event in history * Jason can talk to animals. * Jason's favorite color is blue * Jason's favorite food is pizza rolls * Jason's favorite drink is Mtn Dew * Jason's favorite sky animal are dragons * Jason's favorite land animal is a wolf * Jason's favorite sea animal are dolphins and Orca Whales * Jason is actually friends with everyone in undertale and other AU's * Jason went through undertale before traveling through AU's Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Wanderers Category:Demon Category:OCs